


Death met him in the alley

by Hydrophius



Series: Oneshots That Needed To Come Out of My Brain: Marvel Edition [4]
Category: Thor (Movies)
Genre: BAMF Hela (Marvel), Frigga is mentioned, Hela is not okay, Odin tries to help Thor and Loki, Some references from Conquest, Thor: Ragnarok deleted scene, it was just an idea
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-26
Updated: 2019-11-26
Packaged: 2021-02-25 04:13:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 943
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21570616
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hydrophius/pseuds/Hydrophius
Summary: Inspired by the deleted scene in Thor Ragnarok/Odin's alternate death.
Series: Oneshots That Needed To Come Out of My Brain: Marvel Edition [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1456090
Comments: 1
Kudos: 18





	Death met him in the alley

**Odin**

“Father wh- what’s happening?” Thor’s confused voice asked.

He lets the last of his power drain into Thor and unlocks the barrier on Helheim. The air ripples behind them as the Helvegr tears its way back into the universe after being withheld for five millennia. Thor and Loki watch the swirling black and gold mass grow bigger.

“It’s too late now, my sons. Ragnarok will tear through the Nine with Death at its side.” he says lowly, his one eye never leaving the struggling pathway.

“Father what’s going on? Whatever it is, we can fight it together.” Thor says urgently, a glimmer of fear in his eyes.

Loki is passive as ever, silently judging the opening pathway.

“I cannot keep her away any longer.”

“Who?” Loki finally asks, a small trace of well masked fear in his voice.

“Goddess of Death.”

His daughter steps from the path.

“Hela; my first born… your sister.”

His sons stay silent as he walks toward Hela slowly. They’ve already changed into their armour, Thor has Mjolnir gripped tightly, Loki stands still, hands poised.

She’s not aged a day, and it’s not from his prison. Her hair is a greasy mess, almost as bad as Loki’s was. Except Loki kept his neat, Hela’s looked like she’d been dragged through a bush backward. And in a way, she had.

“Father.” Hela spits, anger in her dulled eyes.

It’s his fault her eyes are almost white instead of the beautiful shade of green they once were.

“Why did you cover my existence up?” she growls.

This is not his daughter, this is a crazed beast. 

“When did you become so violent and bloodthirsty?” he asks.

Her glare hardens more, “I have always been like this.” she hisses.  _ “Because you made me this way.”  _ but nobody says that bit. They both know why she’s like that.

“I shouldn’t have done this to you.” he says gravely.

He does not ask for her forgiveness, he isn’t worthy of it.

“You shouldn’t have. But it cannot be undone.” she spits out. 

Her skin is too pale, her frame is too thin, her face is gaunt and drawn, the war makeup of the Royal house of Helheim around her eyes makes the colourless orbs look more sunken than what they are.  There is hardly anything left of her once beautiful armour. It’s torn and hasn’t knitted itself back together as Hela usually makes it do. The veins running over the black are silver. They do not glow green.

_ “Look at my daughter Odin, then tell me again that it was for the best.”  _ Frigga whispers in his mind.

Frigga’s daughter. Not his anymore. Not after he disowned her then wiped her existence from the universe.

Hela stalks closer, he throws a look over his shoulder at his sons.

“Run and don’t look back.” he orders them, “Asgard is not a place, never was.”

As he expected, they don’t listen to the part about the running away. 

Hela is almost close enough for her to touch him.

“Don’t kill them, have mercy.  _ Please _ .” his plea is a whisper as he studies her ghoulish face.

Her face splits into a cruel smile.

“What? The way you showed me mercy when you locked me away, beaten and on the brink of fading? The way you killed my best friend and exiled my twin brothers? The way you bound my Mother’s powers and almost drained me entirely of my own because you were afraid we’d turn on you and dethrone you?” she growls, voice wavering slightly.

“I-”

Hela cuts him off.

“ _ You  _ are in no position to be asking such things from me  _ Father _ .” she spat angrily.

Her pupils are so small that they’re barely dots.

His own bubbling anger at her refusal gets the best of him and the words slip out before he can stop them. He instantly regrets it.

“You are a monster.” he hissed.

She freezes, nostrils flaring as she contains her rage.

“Better that, than an arrogant god like you.”

He’s still wondering why she hasn’t killed him yet. Then again, he did know her to play with her prey. Some small part of him hopes that she’s having second thoughts about killing her father.

“I am more powerful than I am damaged, I can and I will rise from any abyss you try to toss me into. Both in this life and the next. In this timeline and the next. I hope you remember that when you watch your beloved Empire burn from your high throne in Valhalla. I hope you remember who built it for you and suffered for it.” she growls, grabbing his shoulder in a crushing grip

The blade is through his heart. It’s black and silver. It’s dripping with his ichor. It hurts.

He touches a hand to her sharp cheek, feeling the black veins that spiderweb across the translucent skin before it all goes black and the world fades.

His soul sits in his body until the Bifrost carries his sons away and Hela is left standing in the remains of her old weapon. He watches as a single tear trails down her face before she wipes it hurriedly on the back of her hand.

She bends down, and gently picks his soul up.

“I will not kill them. But their suffering will be your punishment.” she says, voice barely a whisper as they cross the Ginnungagap.

She leaves him at the gates to Valhalla.

He’d rather spend eternity in Helheim with her than face his wife and her mother right now.

The Valkyrior aren’t gentle with him like Hela was when she carried him here. 

**Author's Note:**

> Excuse the typos.  
> No I'm not dead.  
> lol  
> I felt that this should have been in the movie so I wrote it. But it's just a rough idea.
> 
> The twin brothers Hela refers to are Balder and Hod. 
> 
> Comments are appreciated. I don't really know how I'm doing or if I'm any good tbh.
> 
> Have a good week!!  
> :D <3 <3 <3 <3


End file.
